Chemistry
by AmyDino
Summary: Lorsqu'il rencontre le petit prodige scientifique de son école, Shuuhei ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir le revoir, encore et encore ... AkonxShuuhei soft Yaoi UA


La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et, comme à l'habitude, fut succédée par un brouhaha de chaises que l'on tire, de bancs que l'on pousse et de portes que l'on claque sur le chemin de la sortie.

Pour une après-midi d'octobre, il faisait étonnament ensoleillé à l'extérieur, et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir afin d'en profiter. Tous ? Non ! Quelques irréductibles étudiants résistent encore et toujours à l'appel du dehors. Ces étudiants étaient les membres des divers « clubs » qui prenaient place après les cours. Ces activités ne rencontraient en général que très peu de succès, et d'année en année, de plus en plus de clubs disparaissaient.

Avec la suppression du club de flûte à bec et de celui de botanique l'an dernier, il ne restait désormais plus que très peu d'activités extra-scolaires, et la plupart étaient en perte de vitesse.

Le seul à encore connaître une once de popularité était le club de couture. Son président, Ishida Uryuu, était un excellent styliste et ses créations étaient déjà très professionnelles. De nombreuses filles étaient épatées par son talent et avaient donc rejoint le groupe afin d'apprendre à en faire de même -bien que, la plupart du temps, elles ne s'inscrivaient qu'afin de charger Ishida de leur confectionner tel ou tel accessoire dernier cri.

A l'inverse, il existait également un club qui, selon la rumeur, serait dissout d'ici peu. En effet, le club de chimie ne comptait qu'un seul et unique membre. A plusieurs reprises, le Conseil avait tenté de supprimer ce club, trop couteux pour le peu de succès qu'il avait, mais le professeur de chimie, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, avait su se montrer très ... convaincant, et depuis, plus rien ni personne n'avait menacé ledit club.

Et c'est pourquoi, un vendredi après-midi, alors que la plupart de ses camarades organisaient quelconque fête ou week-end entre amis, Akon se retrouvait seul dans le laboratoire. C'était pour lui une après-midi comme les autres. Il allait passer le reste de sa journée à mélanger divers produits à la recherche de celui qui réagirait au temps idéal, ou encore disséquer quelconque bêbête que le professeur Kurotsuchi avait réussi à lui donner en douce. Ses boules Quiès fermement installées dans ses oreilles afin de ne pas être dérangé, il s'autorisa en très léger sourire en profitant de sa douce routine.

Un vendredi comme les autres, avec mille expériences à réaliser et sans personne pour le déranger... Du moins, c'est ce qu'Akon pensait.

* * *

- Eh merde, grommela un jeune homme dans sa barbe.

À peine un mois qu'il était dans cette nouvelle école, et déjà on le prenait pour un pigeon. Pourtant, son air sombre, ses tatouages et ses cicatrices en rebutaient souvent plus d'un au premier abord. Mais Hisagi Shuuhei était un garçon fondamentalement gentil, pas très bavard et plutôt sérieux ; alors avec le temps, les gens n'avaient plus peur de lui et profitaient souvent -trop souvent- de sa gentillesse.

Celle qui en profitait le plus était sans nul doute Matsumoto Rangiku, une jeune fille de sa classe à la poitrine plus que généreuse. Shuuhei était toujours très embarrassé lorsqu'elle venait frotter ses seins contre lui, et dès lors, il ne parvenait jamais à émettre le moindre son et se retrouvait donc à chaque fois affublé d'une nouvelle mission ridicule, comme aller acheter le sandwich de Rangiku, ou passer chercher ses vêtements au pressing.

Et là, vendredi, 16h29, Rangiku avait encore frappé.

- Elle abuse, continua de marmonner Shuuhei, un papier à moitié froissé dans la main. Évidemment que je n'arrive pas à lui dire non ! Je n'arrive même pas à dire quoi que ce soit ! Pfff, non mais je ferai pareil un jour. Je me ramènerai en classe avec un soutif bonnet H rempli à ras-bord, et on verra si elle n'est pas mal à l'aise, elle aussi... Ok, Shuuhei, toi avec un bonnet H, c'est flippant, arrête de parler tout seul ; tu m'fais peur, acheva-t-il entre ses dents.

Cette fois-ci, Rangiku lui avait gentiment demandé -« oh, Shuuhei, mon coeur, s'il te plaît »- d'aller récupérer son devoir de biologie qu'elle avait fait faire par un autre élève. Elle lui avait remis un petit papier qui servait de « bon de commande ». Apparemment, l'élève en question était un petit prodige en sciences et avait l'habitude de vendre ses services.

Shuuhei n'en avait que brièvement entendu parler mais, étant lui-même plutôt doué en la matière, ne s'y était pas intéressé plus que ça.

Après avoir attendu que l'école se vide -afin d'éviter la bousculade générale, Shuuhei était parti à la recherche de la salle 207. Pour une fois, Rangiku avait pensé à lui transmettre toutes les informations...

« Ou pas » se dit Shuuhei en arrivant devant la salle 207. Sur la porte blanche se trouvait une petite feuille collée à la va-vite, sur laquelle étaient griffonnés les mots « Club de chimie ». Et voilà, nouvelle bourde de la part de Rangiku, elle ne lui avait pas renseigné la bonne classe. Très peu enclin à fouiller l'école à la recherche d'un obscur club de biologie, Shuuhei frappa doucement sur la porte, en espérant qu'un des membres de ce groupe de chimistes pourrait le renseigner.

Personne ne répondit, et Shuuhei frappa un peu plus fort. Toujours rien.

Peut-être n'y avait-il personne ?

Haussant les épaules, le jeune homme ouvrit tout de même la porte.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Cependant, dans le fond de la classe, plusieurs lampes de bureaux étaient allumées, illuminant un plan de travail sur lequel étaient entassés divers objets et fioles en tout genre. Devant ce fatras, un jeune garçon semblait s'affairer, ignorant complètement la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- Excuse-moi ? Fit Shuuhei, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de l'autre garçon, pour se faire royalement ignorer. Eh, tu m'entends ? Répéta-t-il avec plus de fougue.

Ils s'étaient donné le mot, ou quoi ? D'abord, une journée de merde avec un interro de math qu'il avait complètement ratée, puis Rangiku et ses corvées qui l'empêchent de quitter l'école en même temps que tout le monde, et maintenant quoi ? Il se fait lamentablement ignorer par un... un ... un ringard en tablier blanc qui passe son week-end à faire de la chimie ?

Trop, c'était trop.

D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers son interlocuteur, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et fut surpris de voir le jeune homme sursauter quelque peu.

Le jeune homme en question se retourna, le visage impassible, bien qu'une très légère once de curiosité fut visible dans ses yeux. Il porta la main à ses oreilles pour retirer ce qui était apparemment des boules Quiès, et dit d'une voix monocorde :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Soufflé, Shuuhei ne put répondre.

« Ce type est ... est .. wouaw. » Songea-t-il, les yeux légèrement écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Il secoua vivement sa tête. « Heu, non, pas wouaw. Je veux dire, intriguant. Oui, voilà, c'est ça, intriguant. Il a l'air tellement ... indifférent. Et puis, il a des cornes, bordel ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

- T'as des cornes ? Finit-il par demander à voix haute.

« Gééénial, Shuuhei. Quel tact, bravo. »

L'autre garçon le fixa un moment avec un air non-impressionné. Il leva doucement un-

« Non ! » se rendit compte Shuuhei. « Il n'a pas de sourcil ! Mais c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais repéré plus tôt ? »

L'autre jeune homme leva donc nonchalemment une arcade dépourvue de sourcil et répondit de la même voix monocorde :

- T'as pas l'air d'être un type brillant, toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Est-ce qu'il venait de se faire insulter ? Certes, le jeune homme venait de dire à Shuuhei qu'il n'était pas brillant, mais sa voix était si lasse qu'elle ne laissait transparaître aucune moquerie. Un peu pris au dépourvu par cet élève si étrange, Shuuhei se contenta de lui tendre le papier que Rangiku lui avait remis :

- H-Heum, je cherche le club de biologie pour retrouver le type qui a fait le devoir de bio d'une amie à moi.

- Le devoir de Rangiku-san ? Lit le jeune laborantin en s'emparant du papier. Je dois l'avoir quelque part par ici.

- Pardon ? T'es dans le club de chimie, mais t'es aussi doué en bio ? C'est toi qui fais les devoirs de tout le monde ?

- Oui. Toutes sortes de sciences m'intéressent. La chimie, la biologie, la psychologie, ...

- Ah, t'es un espèce de petit prodige doué en tout ? Souleva Shuuhei avec un air amusé, espérant obtenir une réaction de la part de l'autre jeune garçon.

Celui-ci se contenta de le fixer tout aussi indifféremment qu'avant, puis, en plaçant deux feuilles agraphées dans les mains de Shuuhei, lui expliqua :

- Voilà son rapport sur la gamétogenèse. Avec ce travail, tu pourras dire à Rangiku qu'elle obtiendra un B.

- Un B ? Ca craint pas un peu, ça ? Elle te paye pour le faire, et au final, tu n'arrives à obtenir qu'un B...

- C'est elle qui souhaite avoir un B, pour ne pas que le professeur remarque que le devoir n'est pas d'elle. Cette fille n'est peut-être pas douée en sciences, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Contrairement à toi, apparemment.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Il venait de se faire insulter le plus sincèrement du monde par un garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer il y a quelques minutes. Décontenancé et un peu vexé, Shuuhei se saisit du rapport de biologie et se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Bon, bah, merci, hein, ... ?

Il regarda l'autre jeune homme, attendant qu'il lui donne son prénom, mais l'autre ne sembla pas comprendre, son regard toujours incroyablement neutre posé sur Shuuhei.

- Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose, peut-être ?

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Shuuhei par réflexe. Certes, il voulait avoir son prénom pour pouvoir le remercier correctement ; mais le demander comme ça lui donnait l'impression de ... s'intéresser à son interlocuteur. Comme s'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Comme s'il l'intéressait.

« Alors, que non. Non, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout » pensa Shuuhei. « Rien à faire de ce type. Il a beau m'intér- heu, m'intriguer, ça s'arrête là. »

- Akon, répondit simplement le jeune scientifique en se retournant vers ses préparations, l'air blasé et totalement indifférent à la frustration de Shuuhei.

- Ah, heum, merci Akon, s'empressa de lancer Shuuhei en quittant le pièce.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il se mit en quête de retrouver Rangiku pour lui remettre son devoir, et surtout, pour lui dire que plus jamais il ne retournerait voir cet 'Akon', qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Mais qui en aucun cas ne lui faisait de l'effet. Non, non, aucun effet.

« Rien du tout »tenta-t-il de se convaincre, malgré ses joues rosies.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Shuuhei ne parvenait pas à se sortir Akon de la tête. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait plus revu l'autre élève. Certes, il se trouvait dans une autre classe, mais Shuuhei aurait dû finir par le croiser dans les couloirs, ou à la cafétéria. Voire en cours de sport.

« En cours de sport ... » se mit à rêvasser Shuuhei, tout en imaginant le jeune laborantin en tenue, en train de courir après un ballon de football, ses mollets musc-

Non ! Non, évidemment, Shuuhei n'imaginait rien du tout. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il tentait de se persuader.

Il acceptait parfaitement le fait qu'il était gay ; certitude qu'il avait depuis la fois où il était tombé éperdument amoureux de son coach de natation, Muguruma-san, il y a quelques années. Il ne s'était rien passé, mais l'histoire avait suffit à convaincre Shuuhei que les filles, ce n'était pas son truc. Conviction redoublée depuis qu'il connaissait Rangiku. Il savait que la majorité des garçons craquaient complètement sur elle, mais elle ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet.

Akon, par contre...

Ah non !

Pas question de s'engager sur cette pente-là. Les histoires de couples, c'était toujours bien trop compliqué au goût de Shuuhei, donc s'il pouvait éviter, il évitait. Pourquoi risquer de se prendre un rateau ? Rien de tel que la vie de célibataire, libre comme l'air et le coeur à l'abri.

Conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Akon de cette façon-là, Shuuhei laissa de nouveau vagabonder ses pensées du côté de la salle 207...

Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à croiser Akon par hasard, pourquoi ne pas forcer un peu le destin ? Shuuhei avait justement un devoir de chimie à rendre le lendemain. Le devoir en question était plutôt simple, mais ça lui donnerait une excuse pour revoir l'autre jeune homme, décidément trop intriguant.

* * *

Ainsi, dès la fin des cours, Shuuhei se sépara de ses amis et se dirigea vers le club de chimie, en espérant qu'Akon y serait.

Arrivé devant la porte, Shuuhei commença à frapper à la porte mais s'interrompit, se souvenant que l'autre garçon portait des boules Quiès et qu'il ne l'entendrait dès lors pas. Il ouvrit donc la porte et, soulagé, vit le jeune scientifique occupé à peser un berlin rempli d'une substance inconnue.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Demanda soudain Akon de sa voix monotone, le regard toujours posé sur sa balance.

- Ah mais, la dernière fois, tu avais des boules Quiès, expliqua Shuuhei tant bien que mal. Je... Je ne voulais pas être impoli, mais j'ai pensé que tu ne m'entendrais pas.

Akon finit par se retourner et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut Shuuhei :

- Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

- Ah, heum, je m'appelle Hisagi Shuuhei, répondit celui-ci, se rappelant qu'il ne s'était pas présenté lors de leur première rencontre. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais faire un devoir pour moi ?

- Un devoir de deux pages maximum, 5€. Un rapport de cinq pages maximum, 10€. Un dossier de plus de dix pages, 20€. Et je peux aussi réaliser ton Travail de Fin d'Etudes pour 50€, annonça Akon machinalement.

Shuuhei s'approcha du plan de travail et y posa son sac, duquel il sortit sa feuille de chimie. Il la donna à Akon tout en lui expliquant :

- Voilà, c'est un truc tout con sur les réactions acide-base, et il faudrait que ce soit fait pour demain.

- Je vois, répondit Akon en saisissant la feuille. Je termine mon expérience, puis je te le fais. Repasse dans une trentaine de minutes, tu veux ?

- Je ne peux pas rester ici ? J'ai rien à faire, de toute façon, demanda Shuuhei en espérant pouvoir rester et poser mille et une questions à ce garçon qui l'intriguait tant.

Akon posa la feuille plus loin, et fixa Shuuhei un moment, comme s'il le jaugeait. Sans doute était-il en train de se demander s'il pouvait laisser cet élève assister à ses expériences, malgré le fait qu'il ne fasse pas partie du club. Il finit par hausser les épaules et Shuuhei considéra ce mouvement comme un chaleureux « Mais oui, bien sûr, reste ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là ».

Il s'assit sur un tabouret situé juste à côté du plan de travail et se mit à observer Akon qui s'était déjà assidûment remis à son expérience.

Après dix minutes où les seuls bruits étaient ceux des instruments de chimistes que l'on manipulait, Shuuhei finit par tenter de briser la glace :

- Alors, ce sont vraiment des cornes que t'as sur le front ? T'es un espèce de démon ?

Avec un soupir, Akon répondit :

- Ce sont des implants en silicone. Et je ne te permets pas de trouver ça étrange, Monsieur j'ai-un-soixante-neuf-tatoué-sur-la-joue.

- Du silicone ? Alors c'est un peu comme si tu t'étais fait mettre des seins sur le front ? Et t'en a trois en plus ; c'est vraiment louche comme idée.

- Est-ce que tous tes commentaires vont être aussi dénués d'intérêt ? Si c'est le cas, garde-les pour toi, s'il te plaît.

Shuuhei se contenta de rire doucement. Malgré son air froid et indifférent, Akon n'était pas quelqu'un de timide et ses réponses parfois sarcastiques, parfois sèches avaient le don d'amuser Shuuhei.

C'est pourquoi il ne put évidemment pas garder ses « commentaires dénués d'intérêt » pour lui.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas de sourcils ?

- Déficience génétique.

- Y a personne d'autre, dans ton club de chimie ?

- Non.

- T'as une copine ?

- Non.

- C'est quoi ton expérience ?

- Je doute que tu comprendrais.

- T'aimes le Nutella ?

- Et moi qui pensais que tes questions ne pouvaient pas être plus inutiles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà...

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me dire que t'aimes pas le Nutella ? Tout le monde aime le Nutella !

Après ces questions, Akon se contenta de l'ignorer, laissant Shuuhei parler dans le vide, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il se contenta donc d'observer le jeune scientifique. Ce dernier, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, ne remarquait même pas le regard intéressé qui se posait sur lui.

« En fait, songea Shuuhei, il est plutôt mignon. Vraiment mignon. Ce petit air concentré ... Et cette manie de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure de temps en temps ... »

Son regard analysa petit à petit le jeune homme, descendant vers son cou, son torse couvert par une simple chemise blance et un pull rouge, puis ses jambes, parfaitement mises en valeur par un simple pantalon noir.

« Dommage que son tablier m'empêche de voir ses fesses ... »

Se surprenant lui-même par ses pensées, Shuuhei prit un teint pivoine et se mit à toussoter, comme pour essayer de dévier le cours de ses pensées.

Trop préoccupé, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Akon avait terminé son expérience et répondait rapidement aux questions de son devoir. Après moins de cinq minutes, il se tourna vers Shuuhei en déclarant :

- Voilà, j'ai terminé. Ça fera 5€.

Surpris de sa rapidité, Shuuhei mit un instant pour se reprendre, puis fouilla son sac à la rechercher de son porte-feuille. Il paya Akon, récupéra son devoir puis se dirigea vers la sortie, un énorme sourire collé sur son visage :

- Merci Akon ! À demain !

- Demain ? S'étonna le jeune scientifique.

- Heu, oui, enfin, s'empêtra Shuuhei, je voulais dire, à la prochaine !

Une fois dehors, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il lui était impossible de ne pas être attiré comme un aimant par ce type. Il était bien trop intriguant.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent et Shuuhei rendait régulièrement visite à son nouvel ami. Pour chaque devoir de sciences, il déboursait 5€, dans l'unique but de pouvoir aller taquiner Akon, qui devenait de plus en plus bavard.

Le jeune scientifique s'était lui aussi habitué à la présence de Shuuhei. Il préférait en général rester seul, mais ce garçon, sans qu'il n'arrive à discerner pourquoi, était une présence plutôt agréable. Très agréable, même, à en juger par la façon que son coeur avait de s'emballer dès qu'il entendait la porte du club de chimie s'ouvrir.

Il était indéniable que Shuuhei avait beaucoup de charme. C'était sans doute un garçon plutôt populaire au sein de l'école. Akon ne se mêlait en général jamais aux autres élèves, passant son temps libre dans le club de chimie.

Cependant, Shuuhei lui donnait de temps en temps envie d'en sortir. Ne serait-ce que pour aller le voir. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir aller voir un ami, n'est-ce pas ? Mais Akon n'avait jamais sauté le pas, pensant que Shuuhei ne souhaitait sans doute pas le voir plus que nécessaire.

Après tout, il était inutile qu'il se fasse des fausses idées. Un garçon comme Shuuhei, qui avait tout pour lui, ne s'intéresserait sans doute jamais à l'intello renfermé de service.

« Dommage » soupira Akon en rangeant ses pipettes.

* * *

Trois jours. Trois jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Akon. Et à qui la faute ? À ces fichus professeurs ! Il n'y avait plus le moindre devoir de chimie, de biologie ou de physique à l'horizon.

Shuuhei cogna sa tête sur son banc, attirant ainsi le regard de ses camarades de classe. Il soupira à nouveau, songeant à son malheur.

Il avait un instant songé à demander aux professeurs de leur assigner de nouveaux devoirs, mais Shuuhei était persuadé qu'il se ferait détester des autres s'il faisait ça... et pourtant, il commençait à sérieusement l'envisager.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir Akon, encore et toujours.

Au fil des semaines, Shuuhei dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était complètement tombé amoureux du jeune scientifique. Il passait parfois plusieurs heures au club de chimie, à poser des questions plus inutiles que les autres à Akon ; et il était ravi de constater que ce dernier participait de plus en plus à la conversation.

Akon était quelqu'un d'extrêmement brillant, mais possédait également un sens de l'humour, que certains considéraient peut-être comme particulier, qui plaisait beaucoup à Shuuhei. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui plaisait. À force de l'observer lorsqu'il se concentrait sur ses expériences, Shuuhei finit par connaître le jeune chimiste sur le bout des doigts. La façon dont son nez se fronçait très légèrement lorsqu'il versait quelque chose. Le brun de ses iris qui était tellement foncé qu'on aurait dit que le jeune homme avait les yeux noirs. Ses mains si habiles, douces et fermes à la fois, que Shuuhei avait imaginées plus d'une fois parcourir son corps. Les petits soupirs de contentement qu'il laissait échapper à la fin d'une expérience particulièrement délicate ; et Shuuhei ne se lassait pas d'imaginer quels autres sons le jeune homme pourrait produire dans d'autres circonstances ...

Oui, clairement, il était obsédé par Akon.

Il lui fallait donc une idée pour trouver une raison d'aller voir le jeune homme à nouveau.

Une idée ...

Une idée ...

Une idée ...

Soudain illuminé, un gigantesque sourire s'étira sur le visage de Shuuhei et il se leva de sa chaise et se rua vers la sortie de la classe, ignorant les appels de ses amis qui lui signalaient que le cours allait commencer et que le professeur de tarderait pas.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin des cours que Shuuhei revint, l'air particulièrement ravi.

Il l'avait enfin, son excuse pour revoir Akon.

Pénétrant dans la salle 207 sans frapper, il se figea momentanément, remarquant une nouvelle présence. Juste derrière Akon, en train d'observer attentivement les moindres gestes du jeune scientifique se tenait le professeur Kurotsuchi. Celui-ci se tourna vers la porte et fixa Shuuhei de ses yeux jaunes :

- Jeune homme ? Je vous en prie, entrez. Je ne suis là que pour assister aux activités du club de chimie. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil qui n'était pas des plus rassurants.

Se sentant observé -à juste titre d'ailleurs, Shuuhei se dirigea vers Akon et lui tendit une feuille fraîchement imprimée.

Réussissant tant bien que mal à ignorer la présence de Mayuri, Shuuhei guetta la réaction de son ami ; et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

- Tu es sérieux, là ? Tu veux que je fasse le devoir de ton petit frère ? Un devoir qui consiste à citer et dessiner les trois états de la molécule H2O ? Questionna Akon, l'air dubitatif.

Shuuhei avait remarqué que le jeune scientifique devenait de plus en plus expressif à son contact. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui apprenait à mieux lire ses réactions ?

- Ben quoi, Akon ? Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? Répondit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Attends, je réitère, fit Akon, levant une arcade sourcillière. Tu es prêt à me payer 5€ pour un devoir qui consiste à écrire « gaz », « liquide », et « solide » sur une feuille, tout en faisant des gribouillis ? Il y a quelque chose de pas net chez toi ...

Shuuhei grommela pour simple réponse et déposa un billet gris sur la table. Il saisit un tabouret qu'il plaça en vis-à-vis de son ami et s'assit :

- Alors, tu t'y mets ? Demanda-t-il, impatient, en plaçant ses coudes sur la table et sa tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à chaque fois à rester pendant que je fais ces rapports à ta place ? Soupira Akon en s'installant à son tour.

- Pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas d'erreur, tiens.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire les travaux toi-même ?

- Tais-toi et travaille ! Conclut Shuuhei avec un sourire en coin.

Il fut surpris lorsque Akon lui rendit son sourire. Certes, ce n'était qu'un très léger redressement de ses lèvres, et peu de personnes auraient sans doute remarqué le changement mais ... il avait souri ! Shuuhei sentit ses joues chauffer et son propre sourire s'étendit. Il baissa la tête et tenta inutilement de cacher ses joues rougies avec ses mains.

À quelques mètres de là, le professeur de chimie était complètement ignoré, et il leva un sourcil devant la réaction de Shuuhei.

* * *

Le lendemain, Akon fut surpris de trouver à nouveau le professeur Kurotsuchi dans la salle de chimie.

- Mayuri-sama, demanda-t-il, vous souhaitez à nouveau assister aux activités du club ?

- Oh Grand Dieu, non, fut la réponse. C'est terriblement ennuyeux de te regarder effectuer des travaux plus inintéressants les uns que les autres. Je voulais juste te parler du jeune homme d'hier.

- Hisagi-san ?

- Lui-même. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, qu'il vienne de façon aussi régulière ? Et avec des devoirs d'une simplicité affolante, qui plus est.

Akon ne sut trop quoi répondre. C'est vrai que la présence de Shuuhei lui semblait étrange, mais elle était la bienvenue, alors il ne se posait pas trop de questions.

- De plus, reprit le professeur de chimie, savais-tu qu'il n'a pas de petit frère ?

- Quoi ? Heu, je veux dire, pardon ? Répéta Akon en fronçant le nez.

- Je me suis renseigné hier, et il s'avère qu'il n'a ni frère ni soeur.

Akon prit un air interrogateur et secoua doucement la tête :

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ment ?

- Allons, allons, rétorqua Mayuri en levant les yeux au ciel, je te croyais plus intelligent que cela. Ce garçon vient t'importuner sans arrêt pour te demander de faire ses devoirs, alors qu'il est lui-même plutôt bon en sciences. Et de plus, il est prêt à payer, apparemment, dans le seul but d'avoir une raison de rester ici.

- Vous croyez qu'il veut rejoindre le club mais qu'il n'ose pas le demander ?

- Mais que tu es aveugle, jeune sot ! Même moi, j'arrive à reconnaître le regard d'un idiot fou amoureux quand j'en vois un, donc tu devrais pouvoir le faire aussi, conclut-il avec petit geste du poignet qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il était excédé.

Estimant qu'il avait perdu assez de temps, le professeur sortit de la pièce en claquant la langue et en laissant Akon perplexe.

- Ça... ça voudrait dire ... qu'il vient pour ... moi ?

* * *

Sans surprise, peu après la fin des cours, la porte de la salle 207 s'ouvrit et un jeune homme enjoué entra dans la pièce.

- Salut Akon ! Dis, aujourd'hui, j'ai un devoir de-

- Non, l'interrompit Akon d'un ton catégorique.

Surpris, Shuuhei se figea, sa main tendue vers l'avant présentant quelconque devoir. Après plusieurs semaines, Akon en avait finalement assez de le voir débarquer ? Ou peut-être était-il juste occupé sur un autre projet ? Peut-être avait-il une copine super jalouse se méfiait de Shuuhei ? Peut-être qu'il faisait partie de la mafia et qu'il allait l'exécuter ?

Son coeur battant à cent à l'heure et son cerveau émettant autant d'idées saugrenues, le jeune homme reprit légèrement ses esprits lorsqu'il vit que le jeune scientifique s'était approché de lui.

Étrangement, Akon refusait de croiser son regard et gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Il se racla la gorge et se décida enfin à parler :

- Shuuhei. Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens sans arrêt ici ? Avec des devoirs faciles et des fausses excuses ? Je sais que tu es bon en sciences. Et... je sais que tu n'as pas de petit frère.

« Merde, merde, merde, se dit Shuuhei. Je m'suis fait griller. Complètement griller. Mais peut-être qu'il n'a pas encore découvert... »

- Est-ce que tu viens parce que tu m'aimes bien ? Ajouta Akon en relevant la tête, fixant Shuuhei de ses yeux de jais.

Shuuhei eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Akon avait tout deviné ! Évidemment, c'était un type brillant, après tout ... Shuuhei aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, son secret serait découvert.

Que faire ?

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Shuuhei se mit à paniquer. Et si Akon lui demandait de ne plus jamais l'approcher ? Et si ... et si ...

Contre tout attente, Akon ne dit rien. Il fixa Shuuhei encore un moment, puis se pencha lentement en avant, posant furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son interlocuteur qui paraissait complètement sonné.

Ce baiser innatendu sembla réveiller Shuuhei de sa stupeur qui fit un pas en arrière et, tout en portant une main à ses lèvres, se mit à balbutier :

- Q-Qu... Hein ? Tu ... là ? Je ... hein ... heu ...

Les joues cramoisies, Akon détourna le regard honteusement, interprétant la réaction de Shuuhei comme de l'incompréhension et du dégoût. Il aurait dû se douter que l'autre élève n'avait aucune attirance pour lui. Il n'était qu'un geek, un élève ringard trop sage, trop posé. Personne ne voudrait jamais d'un garçon bizarre comme lui ; encore moins Shuuhei, qui était si beau, si charmeur, si ... parfait.

Akon sentit son visage rougir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement craqué sur le jeune homme qui était entré dans sa vie quelques semaines auparavant.

- Désolé, dit-il d'une voix moins maîtrisée qu'à l'habitude. Je ... J'ai cru que ... Peu importe.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers son plan de travail, pour noyer sa déception dans toutes les expériences qui l'attendaient, une main l'attrapa virgoureusement par le coude et des lèvres moites vinrent se poser maladroitement sur le coin de sa bouche.

En face de lui, Shuuhei avait également pris une teinte rosie mais son regard était déterminé.

Les deux garçons, étreints par la gêne et le désir, ne trouvaient plus leurs mots. D'un accord tacite, leurs corps se rapprochèrent et Shuuhei posa ses mains sur le cou d'Akon, ses pouces carressant doucement la mâchoire de l'autre garçon.

Leurs deux coeurs battaient la chamade et les deux jeunes hommes se dévoraient des yeux. Shuuhei s'avança à nouveau, tentant tant bien que mal d'embrasser à nouveau Akon, mais la nervosité lui faisait perdre ses moyens et il cogna plusieurs fois son nez contre celui du jeune garçon, sans réussir à trouver une bonne inclinaison pour enfin poser ses lèvres là où il le voulait.

- Arrête de gigoter, murmura Akon avec un sourire.

Le jeune scientifique plaça une main derrière le crâne de Shuuhei et aggripa ses cheveux, afin de le tenir immobile. Puis, lentement, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Peu à peu, les deux garçons oublièrent leur nervosité et se perdirent dans le baiser, soulagés d'enfin pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de l'autre.

« C'est ... si bon, pensa Akon. Tellement ... bon. »

Sa pensée s'acheva avec un long gémissement de sa part et il sentit Shuuhei frissonner puis l'embrasser de plus belle. Tous deux peu expérimentés dans le domaine, ils se découvraient l'un l'autre en même temps qu'ils se découvraient eux-mêmes. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer qu'un baiser soit aussi agréable. Malgré l'excès d'optimiste de Shuuhei qui embrassait son compagnon avec parfois un peu trop d'ardeur et de salive, l'expérience se révéla hautement érotique pour les deux garçons.

Le besoin de reprendre leur souffle les obligea à se décoller un peu l'un de l'autre, et ils prirent le temps de s'observer mutuellement.

Tous deux avaient le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'excitement et le manque d'air.

« Akon, t'es complètement décoiffé », remarqua Shuuhei en émettant un petit rire essouflé.

- Mais putain, t'es trop beau, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Lorsque le garçon en face de lui écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils, Shuuhei se rendit compte qu'il venait de parler à voix haute. Il relâcha alors son étreinte et tenta de s'expliquer :

- Heu, non ! Enfin, si. Je veux dire, je ne comptais pas... Merde, j'ai l'air con, là, pas vrai ?

Akon accorda à Shuuhei un de ses rares sourires, qui semblaient néanmoins apparaître de plus en plus régulièrement sur son visage depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre garçon. Il le ramnena vers lui pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et chuchota d'un ton amusé :

- Ouais, t'as l'air un peu stupide, là, à gesticuler en essayant de te justifier.

Shuuhei fit la moue et s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsque qu'Akon l'interrompit :

- Mais putain, t'es trop beau, ajouta-t-il, moqueur, en pressant à nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Shuuhei.

FIN

* * *

Ouais, Shuuhei bave sur Akon (et j'aime ça !)

Fin pourrie ?

Qui n'est en fait que le commencement de leur looongue et tumultueuse relation (ou pas).

Il fallait que je fasse une fic avec Akon, vu qu'il n'y en avait pas encore

Ma toute première fic et aussi première fois que j'écris un semblant de romance, et encore plus du shonen ai, donc bon ... soyez indulgents ? Et laissez-moi une ptite review, s'il vous plait ?

(Et pourquoi pas des suggestions ? Si ça a plu, j'écrirai bien d'autres trucs (de préférence avec Akon ou Shuuhei ou Kensei ou Kaien ou Ichigo ou Grimmjow ou ... tous en même temps, haha)

* * *

Fic inspirée par celle de RazorCardz01, Dysfunctional. Pour ceux/celles qui ne craignent pas l'anglais, allez la lire ! (Et vi, j'ai demandé l'autorisation donc pas d'emballement ^-^)


End file.
